История из жизни Тентен
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: О превратностях судьбы и безалаберности Хокаге


— Вы знаете?  
— Знаю. Что намерена делать, Тентен?  
— Я должна выполнить волю бабушки.  
— Уверена?  
— Нет. Но я должна…  
— Может, я что-то могу сделать?  
— Только одно: никому ничего не говорить, особенно Гаю-сенсею, Ли и Неджи. Я ушла, умерла, что угодно, только не говорите, что на самом деле…  
— Хорошо, Тентен. Твою просьбу я выполню. И ты помни: ты всегда сможешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, если что!  
— Спасибо, Леди Тсунаде!

Стоя перед зеркалом, Тентен наблюдала, как ее старшая сестра Тенши одевает ее в кимоно. Грустный взгляд карих глаз пробежал по отражению оригинального узора в виде ветвей сакуры, на которых сидят райские птички. Нежно-зеленый шелк кимоно выделял птиц так, что они казались живыми.  
— Красивое, – прошептала Тентен, проведя руками по бедрам.  
— Оно мамино. Пару раз одела и все… Сегодня обойдемся пока без макияжа. В дальнейшем тебя будет одевать специальный человек!  
— Хорошо.  
— Энтузиазмом не блещешь.  
— А должна?  
— Тентен! – рявкнула Тенши. – Ты могла использовать Хокаге, чтобы оспорить завещание! Ты этого не сделала! Так что не надо устраивать тут знаки протеста!  
— Не кричи на меня! За один день всю свою жизнь не перечеркнешь! Дай мне время… Пока вспомню все, чему вы меня в детстве научили, я привыкну, наверное, к тому, что…  
— Что же?  
— Что буду торговать собой!  
— Милочка, ты и раньше торговала собой! Тогда ты продавала свою силу и жизнь, теперь ты будешь продавать свое искусство!  
— И тело.  
— Гейш нашего окия ценят за их ИСКУССТВО, а не за их ТЕЛО. Мы позволяем своим клиентам покупать только ритуал мизуаге. И никаких исключений. Пройдя этот ритуал, майко становится гейшей, и больше никогда не ложится под клиента!  
Тентен опустила взгляд. Разумеется, она была не рада вот так оставить своих друзей и все, к чему она привыкла, ради **этого** искусства – искусства гейши.  
— Ну и превосходно! Пойдем, будешь вспоминать танцы, которые успела выучить до поступления в свою Академию. Главное – научим тебя подавлять чакру!

Безмятежную тишину окия нарушил настойчивый стук в двери.  
Тентен как раз закончила наносить макияж, встала и отправилась открывать, чтобы взглянуть на назойливого гостя.  
— Добро пожаловать, – любезно произнесла Тентен, раздвигая двери, но улыбка так и не коснулась ее лица: на пороге стоял Хьюга Неджи!  
— Где Тентен? – прорычал он. Взгляд молодого джонина был холоден, а черты лица напряжены. Тентен хорошо знала, что Неджи испытывает самое искреннее отвращение к этому кварталу Конохи, где живут гейши и проститутки. Собственно, Неджи никогда не утруждал себя тем, чтобы различать эти два понятия. Но как он узнал, что Тентен можно искать здесь? Однако, раз Неджи переборол себя и пришел сюда, значит он действительно **искал** свою подругу и напарницу. Но Хьюга смотрел сейчас на стоящую перед ним майко…и не узнавал. Дорогое кимоно, изысканная прическа и яркий макияж – все это, разумеется, меньше всего похоже на ту Тентен, которую он знал.  
— Ее здесь нет, – не дрогнув, соврала Тентен. Поморщившись и смерив девушку взглядом, Неджи протиснулся в дом.  
— Где она? – настаивал он.  
— Ее здесь больше нет. И никогда не будет, – стараясь говорить жестко, ответила Тентен. – Пожалуйста, покиньте этот дом!  
— Не смей мне указывать!  
— Вы проявляете неуважение и позорите себя, – Тентен возблагодарила предков за то, что на ней сейчас куча пудры, иначе Неджи увидел бы, как отчаянно она покраснела. – Уйдите, пожалуйста! Здесь нет того, что вы ищите!  
Снова смерив молодую майко презрительным взглядом, Неджи ушел. Тентен быстро закрыла двери и упала на колени, стараясь унять рвущиеся наружу рыдания.  
— Кто приходил, Шисеи?  
К зеркалу в соседней комнате подошла Тенши.  
Шисеи. Да, теперь это ее имя. И в чем-то она не обманула Неджи: Тентен здесь уже нет…  
— Неважно, – прошептала Тентен.  
— Ты готова идти?  
— Ты так и не сказала, куда мы идем. Я, ведь, даже не подготовилась!  
— В той области, куда мы идем, у тебя достаточно познаний. Главное – не выдай себя!  
Тентен похолодела: как раз сегодня проходили бои последнего раунда экзамена на чюнина! Значит, вот куда пойдут они с сестрой – на Арену, поскольку последний раунд вновь устраивали там: в этом экзамене участвовал Учиха Саске, вернувшийся в Коноху полгода назад, и все снова хотели посмотреть, на что он способен.  
— И… И где же мы…?  
— Будем находиться? В ложе преподавателей.  
— **Нет!** – в отчаянии воскликнула Тентен. Но возражать уже не могла.  
— Постарайся не осрамить наш окия, – холодно сказала Тенши, и девушки вышли на улицу.

Арена уже была полна народу. Было так шумно, что Тенши приходилось кричать, объясняя что-то Тентен.  
Ложа преподавателей всегда была закрыта на реконструкцию, но теперь ее предоставляли всем учителями Академии шиноби и джонинам, имеющим собственные команды. Тентен увидела много знакомых лиц, в свое время она успела поработать почти со всеми из находящихся здесь шиноби. И – о ужас! – тут же был и Гай-сенсей! Девушке осталось уповать только на то, что в этом кимоно и под тонной косметики ее не узнают.  
— Гай-сан, доброе утро, – поздоровалась Тенши, и бывший сенсей Тентен обернулся.  
— О, Тенши! – воодушевленно воскликнул он. – Я рад, что вы решили присоединиться!  
— Позвольте представить мою новую сестру. Это Шисеи.  
— Очень приятно, – поклонилась Тентен, благодаря всех на свете, что под слоем пудры не видно, как она краснеет.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, милая моя! – рот Гая растянулся в свойственной лишь ему улыбке. – Садись рядом со мной!  
Тентен ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Она не должна была допустить ни одной ошибки.  
Вскоре свои места заняли Пятая Хокаге и Пятый Казекаге. Пора было начинать, и Генма вывел на арену восемь участников. Среди них Тентен узнала Саске, Наруто и Хьюгу Ханаби! Взглянув на турнирную таблицу, вывешенную на стене ложи преподавателей, Тентен обнаружила, что первым был бой Саске и Ханаби! Злой жребий был явно не на стороне девочки. Ей всего двенадцать лет. Хоть она и способная, но все равно у нее явно недостаточно опыта, особенно если учесть, что три года Саске провел с одним из легендарных саннинов!  
Зрители завопили и засвистели, когда на арене остались только Саске, Ханаби и Генма.  
— Эта девочка-шиноби, она, ведь, Хьюга, верно? – Тентен постаралась начать разговор с Гаем.  
— Ты знакома с нашими кланами?  
— Я, – Тентен запнулась, но пришлось срочно брать себя в руки. – Я как-то приходила на такие же бои. Кажется, Хьюга, выступавший тогда, был вашим учеником, Гай-сан?  
— Ты видела бой Неджи? – Гай разве что не подпрыгнул на месте от восторга. – Он хоть и проиграл тогда, но его бой был великолепен! Я его в деталях помню! Неджи – мой любимый ученик! Он сильный, способный, он уже джонин! Я так гордился им, когда Хокаге назначила его в один ранг со мной! И он – Хьюга! Фамильные способности в полной мере подвластны ему, несмотря на то, что он из Побочной ветви клана! Мой любимый ученик Ли постоянно пытается его превзойти! А Ли, о! Он хоть и не способен ни на гендзютсу, ни на ниндзютсу, представляешь, а своим упорным трудом он достиг таких высот в одном лишь тайдзютсу, что тоже стал джонином! Однако ж, Неджи лишь потешатся над ним, но у Ли всегда была моя поддержка, – тут лицо Гая помрачнело и энтузиазм пропал из его голоса. – И Тентен, моя любимая ученица, поддерживала его тоже. Она была единственной, кто мог остудить гнев Неджи. А какой она была красивой… Ее красота уступала только ее способностям. Глаз-алмаз, представляешь? Девушка, а с оружием управлялась так, как не каждый АНБУ может!  
— Вы так погрустнели, – незаметно для своего собеседника Тентен больно ущипнула себя за ногу, чтобы остаться равнодушной к пылкой речи Гая. – Эта девушка погибла?  
— Нет… Нет, Шисеи. Я надеюсь, что нет! Мы просто не знаем. Три недели назад она исчезла. Мы пытались ее искать, но даже Хокаге ничего не знает. Она назвала нам адрес ее семьи – это оказался ваш окия. Неджи был у вас сегодня, но Тентен, ведь, нет там?  
Тентен едва не заскулила и еще больней впилась пальцами в свою ногу. Но в этот момент на Арене произошло нечто: Ханаби раскрутила Кайтен, застав Саске – **Саске!** – врасплох, и Учиху отшвырнуло чуть ли не на трибуны. Разумеется, бой на этом завершен не был. Однако, было хорошо заметно, что Ханаби уже сильно устала.  
— Как вы думаете, Гай-сан, девочка Хьюга сможет победить? – спросила Тентен.  
— У нее интересная тактика ведения боя, – лицо Гая сделалось серьезным. – Смотри: видишь, она дерется на одном тайдзютсу, она не использует фамильных способностей, т.е. не раскрывает свои карты. Учиха Саске никогда не видел стиль боя клана Хьюга, кроме того, долго не был в Конохе, и преимущество Ханаби в том, что он ничего о ней не знает, в то время как она знает о нем многое!  
— Т.е. даже заведомо слабый противник может победить, если грамотно построит свою тактику? – как можно более непосредственно спросила Тентен.  
— Верно, – Гай даже немного удивился, увидев такую сообразительную майко. – Тенши, – обратился он, – можешь всегда приводить эту девушку!  
Тенши улыбнулась сестре; Тентен натянула улыбку в ответ.  
Бой Ханаби и Саске продолжался долго. Зрители получили огромное удовольствие. Победил Саске. Однако, с минимальными потерями для Ханаби: почувствовав, что истощается, девочка использовала свой последний козырь – Шестьдесят четыре удара небес, но и половина из них не попали в цель, и после этого Ханаби сдалась. А у Тентен осталось ощущение, что чюнинами назначат их обоих.  
Сегодня Тентен больше никуда не ходила. Вернувшись в окия, она просто заперлась в своей комнате и не выходила до следующего утра.  
Дни складывались в недели, недели – в месяцы, месяцы – в годы. Майт Гай стал постоянным клиентом Тентен, и от этого она только хуже переносила свое нынешнее положение. Однажды она сообщила Тенши, что не может больше обслуживать Гая и объяснила причины, но сестра лишь наорала на нее.  
Тентен было девятнадцать лет, когда произошло **это**…

— Что-что-что-что-что-что?!?!!!?!???  
Громкий крик Тентен разорвал дневную тишину окия.  
— Нет, Тенши! Нет! И еще раз нет! когда я соглашалась подчиниться воле бабушки, **об этом** меня никто не предупреждал!!!  
— Я говорила тебе **об этом**, Шисеи. Да тебя сейчас никто и не спрашивает. Цена назначена, торги начались.  
— Я не согласна!  
— Сказала же: тебя никто не спрашивает!  
— Но мы же… Я же… Тенши, а если кто-то из шиноби назначит цену? Я не хочу опозориться!  
— Ты опозоришься, если будешь так себя вести!  
— Мне чхать на **ваше** мнение! Я не хочу опозориться в глазах моих товарищей!  
— Ты. Им. Больше. Не. Товарищ! Когда ты это запомнишь?! Ты теперь гейша, ты сама так решила! А твои друзья тебя уже забили!  
— **Нет!** Они не могли!  
— А тогда почему они не ищут тебя? А? Насколько я знаю, мертвой тебя не объявляли!  
Тентен не раз задавала себе этот вопрос. Выходя в город на прогулку, Тентен всегда ходила по улицам, где могла встретить друзей. Но ничего. Никто из них не упоминал о ней или ее поисках. Словно Тентен вообще не существовало. Она лишь тешила себя мыслью о том, что Хокаге нашла какое-то оправдание ее отсутствию, в результате чего даже Ли и Неджи успокоились. Хотя, возможно, они просто отчаялись найти свою подругу и напарницу.  
Тентен вздохнула.  
— Ладно, – отеческим голосом произнесла Тенши. – Я постараюсь, чтобы твой ритуал мизуаге купил какой-нибудь молодой-красивый, а не Джирайя-сан.  
Тентен невольно хихикнула.  
— Торги продолжатся еще три дня. Пока лидирует Гай-сан! – Тенши подмигнула. А Тентен стало плохо. **Гай-сенсей?!**  
Тентен не интересовалась ходом торгов, предпочитая нервничать в неизвестности, чем гадать. Гай проявлял к майко Шисеи неподдельный интерес, но это не вселяло в Тентен уверенности. Значит, он очень постарается купить ее мизуаге. С одной стороны, лучше он, чем кто-нибудь еще, но… Но с другой стороны, что, если он узнает ее во время ритуала? Тентен очень не хотелось, чтобы Гай-сенсей узнал о ее позоре.  
И все же, назначив цену в тридцать тысяч ре, ее мизуаге купил именно Гай!.. Их встреча была назначена на последний день июня…

Открыв раздвижные двери, Тенши впустила сестру в дом. Волосы Тентен были распущены, кимоно было небрежно накинуто на плечи, никакого макияжа, а глаза девушки были такими красными, словно она проревела не один час.  
— Бедная моя, так больно было, да? – участливо поинтересовалась Тенши.  
— Нет, – спокойным голосом ответила Тентен. – Это от ветра. Там сильный ветер.  
Тенши машинально взглянула в окно: ветер на улице действительно был штормовой.  
— Как все прошло?  
— Никак. Ничего не было.  
— А?  
— Ничего. Не. Было.  
— А?! – Тенши впервые слышала такой ответ.  
— Великие предки, да что с тобой? Он не смог! Не получилось. Ничего не было!  
— Майт Гай… **Не смог?!** Почему?  
— Почем мне знать? Не смог и все! Не в настроении, наверное, был… Денег назад он не требует, кстати.  
— Это… Это просто невероятно! Мы же… Мы снова можем назначать торги!  
— Как хотите…  
В этот вечер Тентен не выходила из своей комнаты. А новое предложение не заставило себя долго ждать. Только в этот раз оно было таким, что и врагу не пожелаешь.

Утро ворвалось в окия в лице Удзумаки Наруто.  
— Эй, хозяюшки! Мне бы старшую! – кричал он.  
Все еще спали, но проснуться пришлось. Тентен выглянула в окно, но тут же отошла, чтобы пришедшие не увидели ее. Тенши на скорую руку оделась и открыла двери. На пороге стояли Наруто, Киба и Ли!  
— Что вам, молодые люди? – учтиво спросила Тенши, но в дом ребят не пустила: до десяти часов мужчинам нельзя находиться даже вблизи окия.  
— У нашего товарища сегодня день рождения, – начал Наруто.  
— А у вас, вроде, свеженькое мизуаге есть? – встрял Киба. Тенши снисходительно улыбнулась: эти парни явно еще никогда не имели дела с гейшами и их этикетом.  
— И? – однако, спросила она.  
— Хозяюшка, мы даем двадцать пять тысяч ре сейчас, и десять тысяч ваша девушка получит потом на руки, но сегодня вечером она должна пойти с нами! – заявил Наруто.  
Тенши разве что не облизнулась. С тех пор, как месяц назад Гай-сан «не смог», за Шисеи не давали и пятнадцати тысяч, а тут чистых тридцать пять обещали! То, что просили эти трое, противоречит правилам окия, но Тенши не могла отказаться от такой наживы. Наруто пообещал, что лично зайдет за Шисеи в семь часов, и ребята ушли.  
Тентен была так зла, что Наруто купил ее как «подарок», что даже не думала о том, что это был **Наруто**. Ведь, это означало, что сегодняшний именинник также один из ее друзей.  
К семи часам Шисеи нарядили и накрасили для ритуала, который ей предстоял. Наруто зашел за ней и повел за собой. По дороге он болтал о какой-то чепухе – ничуть не изменился! Тентен все еще злилась. Злость ее сменилась страхом только когда она узнала направление: Наруто вел ее в дом клана Хьюга! **Неджи!** – воскликнуло сознание Тентен. Он же терпеть не может гейш! О чем только Наруто и его друзья-оболтусы думали?  
**Великие предки, помогите мне пережить это снова!** История для Тентен повторялась…  
Когда Наруто и Шисеи вошли в дом, взоры всех, кто был в помещении, обратились к ним. Всех: команды Какаши, Шикамару, Куренай, многие другие – всех Тентен знала лично. Гай-сенсей тоже здесь, Темари и Канкуро, и даже Гаара смог выбраться! Саске, Джирайя, Тсунаде, Конохамару – и тот здесь. И все смотрели на Тентен. Она выдержала их взгляды, поприветствовала, как полагается по этикету. Наруто сразу подвел ее к Неджи под тяжелым взглядом Гая – Тентен чувствовала его затылком. История неумолимо повторялась…  
— Вот, Неджи! – возвестил Наруто. – Мы купили тебе мизуаге!  
Тентен хихикнула, позволила себе поправить Наруто и немного объяснила об этикетах гейш.  
— Уведи ее отсюда, – холодно велел Неджи. – Такие «подарки» мне не нужны! Это благородный дом, я не хочу пятнать его присутствием гейши.  
— Не обижай Наруто, Неджи! – встрял Гай-сенсей. Тентен вздрогнула. – Купить этот ритуал стоит больших денег!  
Неджи фыркнул и смерил Тентен презрительным взглядом. Как тогда… Затем грубо дернул ее за рукав и поволок за собой. Кровь прилила к лицу Тентен и так застучала в ушах, что она даже не расслышала подкалывающих слов в исполнении Наруто.  
Тентен никогда не была в комнате Неджи. И все же распознала ее по спартанской обстановке. Но не успела она оглядеться, как Неджи сунул ей в руки полотенце.  
— Иди, убери **это** с лица! – скомандовал он, указывая на дверь в его личную ванную.  
_**— Убери с лица косметику. Хочу видеть твою красоту!  
И нежные руки Гая усадили Тентен напротив зеркала, вручая ей влажное полотенце.**_  
Едва Тентен переступила порог ванной, Неджи зажег свет. Тентен подошла к раковине и включила воду. Смочив полотенце, она стала медленно промокать лицо. Ее бил…  
_**…озноб. Руки Гая были сильные, но ласковые. Пока Тентен возилась с лицом, Гай аккуратно распустил ее волосы и разложил локоны по плечам.**_  
— И убери эти заколки. Мои руки мне еще пригодятся!  
Тентен повиновалась. Она оставила заколки на полочке у раковины. Ее волосы разметались по спине, и она опустила голову, чтобы они закрыли ее лицо.  
_**В зеркале Тентен видела, с какой страстью и одновременно нежностью смотрит на нее Гай. Проведя руками по плечам девушки, он принялся развязывать ее оби.**_  
Не поднимая головы, Тентен вышла из ванной. Волосы скрывали ее лицо.  
— Ну и чего ты изображаешь недотрогу? – рявкнул Неджи.  
Подойдя к Тентен, он схватил ее за волосы на затылке и рванул, заставляя поднять голову…  
_**Гай принялся за нижнее, последнее кимоно Тентен, когда она убрала полотенце от лица…**_  
Неджи шарахнулся и рухнул на пол, не в силах оторвать обалдевшего взгляда от стоящей перед ним майко.  
— **Тентен…?** – только и мог прошептать он.  
_**— Боже мой… Тентен!  
Гай отпрянул от зеркала. Тентен обернулась. Теперь глаза Гая были полны боли.  
— Откуда ты тут взялась?.. Боже мой… Ты… Ты все время была рядом, а мы… Я… Почему?.. Тентен! Боже мой! – рванувшись, Гай обнял девушку так, как, наверное, и мама-то никогда ее не обнимала.  
Слезы ручьями хлынули из глаз Тентен, и она уткнулась в грудь своего бывшего сенсея. Гай баюкал ее в своих объятьях, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
— Гай-сенсей! Мне так жаль! – истерика. Вся горечь, накопившаяся за это время, вырвалась наружу. Тентен рыдала, не в силах больше сдерживаться. – Я… Я не могла… Я должна была… Гай-сенсей, я так виновата! Я так опозорилась! Так опозорилась…**_  
— Тентен… Тентен, почему…ты – гейша?  
Неджи во все глаза смотрел на свою подругу. Тентен постаралась собраться и унять дрожь.  
— Я из семьи гейш, Неджи. Пожелав стать шиноби, я лишь отсрочила это.  
_**— Я воспитана на культе предков. Мы уважаем память и волю усопших. Моя бабушка завещала, что если до смерти мамы я не стану джонином, то должна вернуться в окия.**_  
— Я просто не могла вам ничего сказать об этом. Я сделала выбор в пользу воли предков…и попросила Хокаге никому ничего не говорить…  
— Но мы так долго…так долго искали тебя, Тентен… И вот она ты… Выбрала ремесло, которое многие презирают!  
— Я не жду прощения или понимания. Я сама сделала выбор в пользу этого позорного занятия. И мне с этим жить, Неджи. Тогда… Я попросила и Гая-сенсея ничего не говорить вам с Ли. А судьба распорядилась иначе, снова все решив за меня…  
_**—Уходи, Тентен. Сегодня ты сделала меня гораздо счастливее, чем если бы на твоем месте была другая майко из вашего окия!  
— Но… А как же…? Вы же… Мы, разве…?  
— Ну не могу же я провести с тобой этот ритуал, Тентен!  
— Но я же должна буду что-то сказать Тенши… И деньги…  
— Милая моя Тентен! Два года назад я готов был все свои деньги отдать, лишь бы знать, что ты жива и здорова! Тридцать тысяч ре не подорвут мой бюджет. А Тенши… Ей скажи, что я был не в настроении, – и подмигнул. Тентен покраснела.  
— Так, ведь, она и другие майко тут же раструбят об этом! Над вами все будут смеяться!  
— Теперь я знаю, что с тобой все хорошо. А остальное меня не волнует!  
— Спасибо, Гай-сенсей! – Тентен крепко обняла Гая и подобрала с пола детали кимоно. Гай накинул верхнюю часть наряда ей на плечи, и девушка, робко чмокнув сенсея в щеку, ушла.**_  
— Судьба и впрямь решила все за тебя, – прошептал Неджи, встал и подошел к Тентен, из глаз которой уже текли слезы, хотя в общем она казалась спокойной. – Главное, ты жива! И не пропала без вести! – Неджи так крепко обнял ее, что Тентен на мгновение показалось, что парень ее задушит.  
Она стояла в объятьях молодого Хьюги не в силах пошевелиться. Неджи, грозный и непреклонный Неджи ни в чем не упрекнул ее, не отругал…  
— Ну, вот. Теперь и ты знаешь о моем позоре. Наверное, глупо будет скрывать это от Ли и остальных…  
— Конечно, нет! Мы все им расскажем, и все вместе пойдем к Хокаге, она что-нибудь…  
— Неджи! – одернула его Тентен. – Два года назад Леди Тсунаде уже предлагала мне свою помощь в этом вопросе. Я отказалась.  
Лицо Неджи исказила злоба. Вот теперь он смотрел на Тентен, как на предательницу.  
— Что такое ты…?  
— Я же сказала: я не могла противиться воле бабушки.  
— Но только что, – казалось, Неджи готов изменить своему вечному хладнокровию. – Только что ты говорила, что судьба все решила за тебя! Разве ты не видишь, что это знаменье?!  
— С каких пор Хьюга Неджи верит в судьбу и знаменья? – Тентен попыталась отшутиться.  
— С этих самых! – Неджи еще крепче сжал Тентен в объятьях. – Я не позволю тебе вернуться туда! Не пущу!  
— Неджи, я должна, – комок горечи встал в горле Тентен.  
— **Запрещаю!** – Неджи отстранился от Тентен, до боли вцепившись в ее плечи и глядя в ее карие глаза. Девушке показалось, что взгляд обладателя бьякугана видит все, что творится у нее в душе. – Ты столько лет была с нами! И я никогда не позволю тебе стать гейшей!  
И Тентен снова сорвалась. Она снова зарыдала. Вжавшись в Неджи, она молила предков о помощи. Она чувствовала себя такой опозоренной, что вся жизнь казалась ей сплошной черной полосой.  
— Ведь, ты сама не хочешь там быть, правда? – мягко, совершенно не свойственно себе, спросил Неджи. Тентен покачала головой, размазывая слезы по рубашке бывшего напарника. – Я не сильно разбираюсь в твоей вере, но уверен, что предки желают тебе только счастья. И они не сильно расстроятся, если…  
Неджи не договорил. Поднявшись на цыпочках, Тентен коснулась его губ своими губами. Сначала робко, словно сомневаясь, а затем более смело. Сердце девушки колотилось так, как не колотилось во время самых свирепых сражений. В поцелуе она искала успокоение, поддержку, надежду…  
Молодой Хьюга ответил на поцелуй, нежно коснувшись ладонями шеи Тентен. Два года назад, когда Тентен внезапно исчезла, Неджи ощутил болезненный укол в сердце – только тогда он осознал, **что** потерял, и в душе сразу образовалась гнетущая пустота. Сейчас, отвечая на самый обыкновенный поцелуй, он восполнил столь долгое отсутствие Тентен в своей жизни. **Чтобы обрести, сначала надо потерять,** – сказал мудрец, и теперь Неджи сполна понимал эти слова. Без Тентен он больше не мыслил и минуты.  
— Я люблю тебя, Тентен, – тихо-тихо прошептал джонин. – И я никуда тебя не отпущу, будь уверена, – шептал он, касаясь губами лба Тентен. – Ты никогда не вернешься в тот дом! Ты останешься со мной!  
— Неджи, – всхлипнув, произнесла Тентен. – Никогда я тебя не покину! Ни за что и никогда больше!  
— Я женюсь на тебе! И никакие гейши не посмеют заявить, что ты должна быть одной из них! Они ничего не смогут сделать клану Хьюга! Хаяши даст тебе нашу защиту!  
— Ты…женишься на мне? – только что Тентен сама клялась никогда не расставаться с Неджи, а теперь не верила своим ушам. – Мы поженимся?  
— Когда пожелаешь, хоть немедленно! Леди Тсунаде здесь, она обвенчает нас! Ты согласна? – Неджи аккуратно приподнял в своих ладонях лицо девушки, большими пальцами стирая слезы с ее щек. Будто опасаясь отказа, сердце парня словно остановило биение.  
— Да, Неджи… Да! – Тентен сжала запястья бывшего напарника. Лицо Неджи озарила такая счастливая улыбка, что Тентен не могла не повеселеть сама. В избытке чувств молодой Хьюга расцеловал лицо и руки Тентен и снова крепко-крепко сжал ее в объятьях.  
— **Тентен!** – без стука и церемоний в комнату буквально-таки ворвалась Пятая Хокаге. Неджи и Тентен удивленно воззрились на нее, она – на них. Поняв, что явилась не вовремя, Тсунаде смущенно кашлянула. – Извините меня, но Шидзуна только что принесла мне вот это!  
Хокаге протянула молодым людям измятый, местами порванный лист бумаги.  
— Приказ о назначении джонином? – Неджи первым прочел заголовок.  
Хокаге кивнула.  
— Здесь есть и ты, Тентен, – сказала она.  
И в самом деле: среди пятнадцати других в колонке назначаемых было и имя Тентен.  
— Но какое это имеет…? – начала было недоумевающая девушка.  
— Смотри на дату, – подсказала Хокаге, но, встретив смятение в глазах Тентен, продолжила сама:  
— Подписано за три дня до смерти твоей мамы.


End file.
